planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
March 27, 2014 Patch
__NOEDITSECTION__ Members Only Double Experience Weekends As a thank you to our loyal members starting this week, double XP weekends once a month starting now! Thanks again, we couldn’t make this game without you guys! Still in Progress Major Issue Status https://forums.daybreakgames.com/ps2/index.php?threads/major-live-issues.179848/ *Input latency fix. Give us feedback. *Area desync fix. We’ll be monitoring results on live. Straight Pull Bolts *We’re still implementing your feedback from their time on Test. We know you are anxious to get them in game and we hope to have them out soon, but we also want them to be awesome. Missions Phase 1 *Two types of Missions, which are automatically created by the system: **Attack missions are always created at any capturable enemy facility. **Defend missions will be created if there is significant enemy presence at a vulnerable friendly facility or a friendly facility is being contested. They will not end until that enemy presence has been removed and the facility is fully re-secured. *Mission Assignment **Missions are automatically created and assigned based on proximity to capturable/contested facilities. Players wishing a different mission can go to the region of choice and the appropriate mission will be automatically assigned. **The closest mission to the player’s region by lattice-links is the primary selection logic, then action scoring if there is more than one. **Players in vehicles (especially aircraft) will experience delays in mission assignment as a convenience to avoid rapid re-assignment spam while travelling around a continent. *Squads & Missions **Players in a squad always inherit their squad leader’s mission. No action by the squad leader is necessary for this behavior. **The rules for squad leader mission assignment are the same as players not in a squad. *Mission Rewards **Players in a squad that are in the area of their squad’s mission will receive a 15% experience bonus for staying together and participating in the squad’s mission. **There is currently no reward for completing a mission for this phase of the system. UI Changes *The Mission information panel is now above the Minimap in the HUD. This panel contains the target mission, distance, and direction. *If the player is in the target facility area the direction and distance indicator is replaced by capture point status and progress. *If the player’s target mission is on another continent the direction and distance is replaced by the continent name. *The Mission Waypoint will always direct players to the currently assigned facility mission. *The Mission Waypoint will be hidden while the player is in the facility area of the target facility mission. Death Screen *Minor modifications and polish to the layout. *Personal Stats now appear on the Suicide screen. *Life stats now stay in the Session stats panel. Previously they were transitioning out to quickly to be perceived. *Messaging has been added to let you know when you’re being revived while on the death screen. Misc *Lowered the respawn time after redeploy from 15 to 5 seconds *Increased presence of membership status to highlight those benefits. Purchasing *Removed SMS payment support. *Bugs Fixed *WDS Dominator titles should appear correctly for previous winners. *Fixed laser sight attachments on the MKV Suppressed having grenade launcher attachment descriptions. *Flashes should no longer have the wrong faction decal. *Multiple environment bugs fixed Category:Patches Category:Game Update